The Reason Why I Pull the Trigger
by Fast Talking Dolphin
Summary: “There is someone I have to protect…but he’s the reason I squeeze the trigger and I won’t ever hesitate to do it until the day he accomplishes his goal. ” RoyxRiza, with hints of EdxWinry and AlxOC DISCONTINUED
1. Elysia's Story

Chapter 1

Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye entered the chilly office earlier than usual. She wanted to inspect the place before the Fuhrer got there. She chucked to herself as she cleaned up the mess. The new Fuhrer was a headstrong man with a vision. She was lucky that she wasn't wearing a mini skirt. Though he had reached the top, the man hadn't changed. Nope, not Roy Mustang. Roy was as arrogant as ever.

Her thoughts went back to the times when they were kids. When Roy first came to her home to study under her father, she accepted the offer made by her father to protect the young pupil.

"_Father!" A young Riza, about 14, called to her dad. "The academy's having a competition and----"_

"_That's nice Riza." Mr. Hawkeye answered, paying no mind. "Now Roy, please practice that once more."_

_A saddened Riza turned and walked off. Taking her handgun, the girl shot the target many times. After 20 minutes, you could have connected the dots on the target and could have come up with 50 pictures. She walked back to the house to get a bite to eat and take a break. Sitting down with some soup, Riza looked to out the window. _

_Young Roy was continuing his practice, though Mr. Hawkeye had left. Riza watched him the entire time._

"Roy…" Riza said subconsciously.

"Yes, Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye?" asked a deep voice. It was too familiar and Riza could recognize the voice in any crowd.

She spun around, so see the Fuhrer himself. "Sir." Riza saluted him. Roy had walked into the office without a sound. "Sorry that this isn't uniform." Said Riza, taking off the red scarf and hanging it up on the hanger.

"It's alright." He replied. "So what have I got today?" Roy tapped his fingers on his desk. He was hoping something that didn't include paperwork.

"Well, sir…" Riza began. "You've got some papers to work on---"

"Is there anything else?" Roy sighed.

"And the Fullmetal Alchemist is requesting an audience with you, sir."

"On second thought, I'll have the paperwork. And I've told you before, Hawkeye, you may cut the formalities." He gazed into her red eyes. "I've known you for years. But ever since we've joined the military, I haven't heard a 'Roy' from you unless it was really important."

Riza replied curtly. "Yes, sir. And no." She placed the stack of paper on his desk. "Get to work, sir."

_Sir this and sir that, doesn't she ever get tired of saying 'sir'? We've known each other since we were kids, and that all Riza calls me. 'sir'…_ Roy thought to himself. _I wonder if she ever thinks about settling down. I haven't seen her go on a date with anyone. _

In 20 minutes, Fuery, Falman, and Breda waltzed into the room. The three chatted easily and joked, while Havoc slumped into his seat, not even bothering to light a cigarette. Soon the room was quiet because they began to do their paperwork.

Riza stood up and walked towards the door. It was that time again. "I'll go get the coffee. What would you like, sir?"

"Hm…" Roy pondered for a moment. He had been busy thinking about Riza's personnal life and forgot to tell her to get his morning drink, though he knew that she knew that she had to get it. "Black, with two creams."

"Yes sir." Riza left the room.

"I'll go help her." Havoc announced. He slowly followed after the gun-weilding lieutenant colonel. He usually didn't offer to do such a thing.

They worked in silence until Roy piped up. "What wrong with him? He's not smoking." He glanced at his subordinates' faces.

"His date didn't show up." Fuery explained without looking up. "And she dumped him." He continued his pace on filling out the reports.

"I see." Roy answered. "What was the lady's name?" He rapped his fingers on his desk, one at a time.

"I think I recall her name. Anna I believe…." Falman interjected. "She called later saying she had met someone else. The guy's devastated." He was given a high-five by Breda, who commented that he gained twenty dollars.

"Hm…" Roy smiled devilishly. "I think I have an idea." His co-workers looked up from their labor. He could tell that they were nervous. "How about we----"

Riza stepped into the office holding two cups of coffee, followed by a solemn Havoc who stared down at the floor. "There you go, sir." She unconsciously interrupted their conversation and any other talk about the topic or Roy's plan was dropped.

"Thank you Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye." The Fuhrer replied. He took a sip of his coffee. Its taste warmed up his tastebuds and heated his body. "And I already told, you may drop the formalities."

"Then you might want to follow what you say." Riza pointed out. She sat down and drank some of her beverage as well.

Roy gulped inwardly. She had him there. He never called her 'Riza', just 'Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye'. "Well...you're just as stubborn as ever."

"Thank you." She pulled out a pen and began filling out the forms. "You should start too, sir." Riza looked up from the papers. "Or I'll have to call Fullmetal-san."

That got Roy working. He swiftly took out a pen and began scribbling down words. He ignored the laughs of his subordinates, but chuckled inwardly when they got a glare from Riza.

The next day, Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye arrived later than usual. "Gomen." She apologized. "My mother called and you know how long she---Eh, what's Elysia doing here? Sir, I don't think this is a good idea."

Elysia smiled at the Lieutenant Colonel and waved. "Ohayo Hawkeye-san!" She wasn't aware of the room's awkward feeling. After all, Hughes's daugther was only in first grade….

"Good morning Elysia. Where's your mom?" Riza gave the girl a small smile and bent down, looking at the assortment of toys Maes had left for his beloved child. There were dolls, a doll house, stuffed animals, paper and crayons.

"Mommy had some busy-ness to go to." Replied the little girl. She picked up a stuffed bird that looks similar to a hawk. "This is my newest animal. I named her 'Riza' after you."

"And why's that?" Riza asked, flattered.

"Because all my animals are scared of this birdie." Elysia answered. "Like they are of you." She pointed at the 'men' who were still laughing at Havoc's failure.

Riza raised an eyebrow and stared at the men, their merriment silencing at once. "It's more like respect than fear, Elysia. Right boys?"

They nodded, their heads bobbing up and down fast.

The first-grader added in something else. "And Breda-san said that you have 'the eyes of a hawk'. Can you fly too?" She said with a hopeful tone. The girl set the bird down.

Riza laughed. "That just means that I have good eyesight." She sat down and began to sign some reports.

Roughly half an hour later, Roy called them to stop.

"But sir, we've only finished a small amount of our required quota." Fuery estimated as Roy told him to sit and pay attention. He watched him tell Elysia to stand up and read slowly and carefully.

Riza looked slightly confused. All she knew was that the little girl was going to read over some kind of paper.

Roy sat down in a seat and folded his arms. "Elysia's teacher assigned them an essay. They were supposed to make up a story."

"I see." The four men and Riza stated.

Elysia took a deep breath and began the tale. "My story is about a princess with blonde hair who gets taken away by a couple of people who want to sell her to get money. Her dad, who was really old, sent 5 men to get her back."

Riza listened intently. Somehow this story hooked her. _Hm…strange…that's like the Roy, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Havoc and me…_She soon realized that she was so deep in thought, that she had missed a chunk of the story. Riza returned her interest back to the girl.

"And then the men ran into the room and found the pretty princess. But one of the people watching saw them and ran inside.

'Watch out!' the princess said and took out a gun. She shot it above the man's head and he ran to get help.

The men who came to get her were not scared. 'Are you okay, Hawkeye-hime?' the man with jet-black hair asked."

"Hawkeye?!" All the men spoke up at once, stopping the girl. They all turned to a surprised Riza.

"Interesting…" Roy said calmly. Why would she write about them?

Elysia looked surprised. She hadn't expected them to shout. "I said it was about Hawkeye-san." She looked down at her paper, ready to begin again.

"Actually Elysia, it's almost lunchtime. Why don't you skip to the end?"

Elysia nodded. "Okay Uncle Roy. And then Knight Mustang said 'I love you' to Hawkeye-hime and Hawkeye-hime said 'I love you too.'. Then later they got married. Then they lived happily ever after." She smiled at her audience. The little girl was obviously pleased with her finished essay. "Was it good?"

The two First Lieutenants, Breda and Havoc, and Master Sergeant Fuery were doing their best to hold in their laughter. Warrant Officer Falman had a thoughtful look in his eyes. The Fuhrer had a smirk on his face and Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye was blushing.

"W-Well Elysia. Let's go feed that massive imagination of yours." Riza stood up, excused herself and the girl, and walked Elysia to the lunchroom.

"Who'd a thought..."

The other men turned their attention to Roy.

"Who'd knew that she'd pair me and Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye up." Roy chuckled.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to:

Suleana


	2. Call Me 'Roy'

Sorry it took so long. I had a class trip to Hawaii and volleyball just ended. Hope you enjoy the chapter. By the way, if any of you like EdxWin, you should check out The Story of My Heart, which I also authored.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

The hot, steamy water ran down her back, though the lieutenant colonel didn't seem to feel it. Her thoughts were stuck in the past, trapped in yesterday. To be more precise, all Riza thought about all night was Elysia's story. There was a part of her that wanted it to be true, for Roy to tell her that he loved her. But her soldier self, the hardened side, knew it would never happened. They were just soldier and subordinate.

She twisted the knob and wrapped the cotton towel around her body. Blow-drying her hair dry, Riza clipped it up and put on her blue uniform. _I wonder how his date went…_ Those annoying thoughts, well annoying to HER, found their way in again.

_I wish I could go on a date with him._

Riza gripped her head and shook it. "What am I thinking?" She looked at her reflection. "What _am_ I thinking?" Sighing, the female soldier stepped out of her room and into the kitchen. She felt like she was on automatic.

A sudden ring sent her train of thoughts to a grinding halt. Snapping out of her trance, her hand picked up the phone and pressed it against her ear. "Hello, Riza Hawkeye speaking."

"Morning, Riza." The male voice spoke.

"Oh, it's you, sir. Good morning."

She could her Roy groan. "We're not even at work yet. Could you at least hold off the 'sir' until we get there?"

"Sorry, but no, sir."

"Fine. Then I order you to stop calling me 'sir' when we're not at work."

"If I remember what you said correctly, you said we're not at work. Therefore, you cannot give me orders."

There was dead silence on the phone. She had gotten him again.

"W-Well." There was a cough, of possibly embarrassment. "I'll be over in 10 minutes, so we can walk over to the building."

"Alright. See you in 10." Riza put the phone back on the hook, then realized that he said _10 minutes_. "Impossible... I woke up at 5 and took a shower at 5:30." She looked at the clock. It was 6:30! _How did an hour pass by so quickly?!_ The woman cursed herself for taking that long and looked at anything she could have as a quick snack.

Finding only bread, Riza make some toast and took out some butter, spreading it evenly across the surface of the wheat. Chomping down on the food, she looked at the clock once more. There was 6 minutes to go.

"Ruff ruff!" Black Hayate ran up to Riza. The little puppy had just woken up and wanted his morning meal.

Riza gave a small smile and a quiet laugh. "Morning to you too." She took out his bowl and poured in his food. "Wait…" Riza squatted down. "Watch Me, Sit, Down, Sit, Shake, Other Paw."

Black Hayate performed each command perfectly. At first, he had a hard time getting it, but in the end, he enjoyed it. "Ruff!"

"Good job, yes."

He dove in immediately and began to eat.

Ding dong! Ding dong!

_That's Roy._ Riza stood up and strolled over to the door, her dog in step. "Hello sir." She looked down at Black Hayate.

"Morning." He answered and picked up Black Hayate. "He looks great. But of course, all dogs are great!" Roy smiled. "I bet Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye is training you up to be loyal and smart. And you're probably a great dog too! Never whining or asking for a paycheck!! You're practically a ser---"

"Sir, I think you should Black Hayate down. We need to get going."

"Right…" Roy set the dog down and watched the puppy run inside before Riza shut the door. "So how have you been doing?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pair crossed the street and were getting closer to their destination. They made small talk, but nothing out of the ordinary. Roy was looking for the right time to ask Riza; he had already told Falman, Breda and Fuery about his plan and they knew what to do.

Riza and Roy passed in front of the local café. At the sight of the crispy bagels and the smell of waffles, Riza's stomach began to churn. _Who knows what he'll say if he knows that I'm hungry. The possibilities are endless. Best to hide it._

Roy could tell she was hungry. He could tell with a look. Casually looking at his watch, he walked up next to the entrance. "We've got some time. How about some coffee and a bagel?"

Riza tried her best not to give in. "We should get to the office."

"I'll pay." He continued.

Riza laughed. "Fine, if that's the case, then I'd better buy something for the others." She walked in with Roy and ordered a bagel and a latte.

Roy just had his normal order and sat down across from her. "So, there's been something I've been meaning to ask." He said nonchalantly. "Actually, make that two things."

Riza nodded. "Go ahead, sir." She took a bite of her bagel and then a sip of her drink.

"Have you gone out with anyone recently?"

Riza nearly gagged on her coffee. She was about to speak up, unfortunately, her latte was still in her mouth and it went down the wrong tube. The conversation stopped for a few minutes. When Riza finished coughing, she looked at Roy. "I'm sorry, sir, but my personal life is of no importance to you. Anyway, what is your second question, sir?"

"When was the last time you called me 'Roy'?" He asked. She obviously ended their talk about her love life.

Riza blinked. "Well.." She thought long and hard. When was the last time she called him his name? "I think the last time was when I found out that I was going to be your subordinate. After that, it's been 'sir'."

Roy nodded. "So long ago…" He stood up and waited for Riza. Then they walked off to the military building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, Fullmetal will be coming in two days." Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye reported. She looked down at the original request form. It had taken the secretary a week to decipher Ed's paper, which went from handwriting to doodles. In her head, she laughed to herself. The young alchemist had drawn himself hitting Roy on the head with a transmuted hammer.

Roy sighed. "Not him again." He stood up. "Gentlemen, I'll be seeing you. You're excused for the evening."

Falman, Breda, Fuery, and Havoc shuffled out of the room. They all seemed to know something Riza didn't.

Riza got her things together. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow, sir." She waved and began to leave.

"Wait, Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye."

"Yes?"

"Me and the guys are getting together tonight for some dinner at _La Étolie_, you know, that new fancy French restaurant that just opened. Care to join us? We're meeting at 8."

Riza considered. She remembered that she didn't have anything at home. "Are you paying?"

"Of course. This is a treat to my subordinates."

"Alright then."

"Remember to dress fancy."

"Thank you, sir." She was in the doorway when he stopped her once more.

"One more thing, Lieutenant Colonel. From now on, when we're not at work, I want you to call me 'Roy'. It's been far too long." Roy smiled; he knew that she had forgotten all about that. "And that's an order."

Riza couldn't resist a smirk. "Alright, _Roy._ See you at 8."

He watched her leave the office. Roy replayed how she said his name in his head. _I love the way she says my name._ Roy smiled and picked up his things. _'Roy'. _Then he left his office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Special Thanks to:

All my faithful readers and reviewers, plus my beta. 3


	3. A Blind Date

Nyah! Sorry for the late update! I was trying to focus on schoolwork (I know, I'm shamed) since it was almost the end of the 3rd quarter. I'll try to grace you all with an additional chapter this month! That, or expect some heated emotions in the next few chapters!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Riza fussed with her hair in front of the mirror. There was still an hour and a half before they were going to meet at the restaurant and she was, for some strange reason, nervous. The butterflies in her stomach would NOT go away. She sighed and let her hair fall down. Her rich, golden locks fell down past her shoulders.

The doorbell rang, giving her some time to figure out what to do. Riza calmly walked over to the door and looked through the hole. She then, turned the knob to reveal a girl with long light colored hair. "Hello Amy."

Amy smiled. "Hey Riza, you don't mind if I call you that out of work, do you?" She twisted a strand of her hair.

"Not at all. Come in." She stepped out of the way and let the girl in.

"I just came by and wanted to know if you finished that book I let you borrow."

"Oh, yes, I did. Let me go get it." Riza left her living room and went into her room, taking the thick novel from the top of her dresser. "Here you go, Amy. The ending was quite surprising."

Amy took the book back. "Yeah it was." She scanned the Lieutenant Colonel. A few minutes went by. "So why are you so dressed up? Going on a date?" Her eyes laughed and a sly smile danced on her face. "Can I guess with whom?"

A light blush quickly spread at the mention of a date. "A-Ah, n-no, not a date. Roy's treating us to dinner." Riza played with her hair. "Would you do a favor for me?"

Amy nodded. "Of course."

"We're going to La Étolie, the fancy new French restaurant. Roy says it's very formal and I can't figure out how to wear my hair. Do you mind helping me?"

"Sure, but it looks fine the way it is."

"Really?"

"Yup. It's elegant, yet simple. All you need is a necklace and some earrings to compliment it." Amy made her over to Riza's room. "I'll help you out. C'mon!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hour passed by quickly. Amy had hurried along, matching up the jewelry, the dress, and even the shoes. She on the bed and waited. "Riza, are you finished? We've only got 30 minutes!"

"Okay, here I go." Riza pushed open the door. She was wearing a long, classy red dress with flowers running down the sides. To go with it, Amy insisted on her wearing ruby earrings in place of Riza's usual. She was also wearing red ballet shoes and to cover up for the dress being sleeveless, a white coat.

"You'll kill 'em."

"Are you sure this isn't too much?"

"Positive, you look amazing!" Amy ushered Riza out the door. "You'd better be going." Amy had suggested that she stay at Riza's home to take care of Black Hayate. Riza had agreed. The little black dog ran up to the dog. "Wooo…" She bent down and patted him on the head. "She'll be back soon."

Riza smiled. "I'll probably be dropped off at around 11." She waved and walked off. As she turned the corner, Riza's thoughts wandered far off and she thought of Roy. _Something's unusual about this. The last time Roy treated us, he, of course, took us to a bar. Then again, he DID take us to that other lavish place. But nothing is as extravacant as La Étolie. The reviews all said that it was "fit for a king"._ Riza chuckled to herself. _Then again, "roy" does mean "king". She sighed. Maybe I'm just over analyzing this…_

As she neared the city, the bright lights blinded Riza. Covering her eyes, she quickly ducked under the canopy of La Étolie, a tall man with sleek brown hair greeted her. He offered to take her coat, but Riza smiled and shook her head. "No thank you." The gentleman nodded and showed her to her table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy stared at the clock. He tried to make it move faster and faster. _Where is Riza? Havoc will be heartbroken if she doesn't arrive._

"Are you sure about this Roy?" Havoc whimpered and grabbed his head. "What if she shoots my head off? I'll never marry if I'm missing my head!"

"Oh calm down Havoc. It's not like she carries a gun everywhere." Roy then stopped. "Fuery, does she carry a gun everywhere?"

Fuery shrugged. "I-I don't know."

The four men looked at each other, scared out of their wits.

"This is bad." Fuery said, breaking the quiet. "Well, you said it would be formal, and I'm sure that guns aren't formal."

Everyone nodded their heads in unison. That comforted them a little.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Hawkeye has arrived." The man sidestepped to allow everyone to see Riza.

Roy couldn't believe his eyes. _She's more beautiful than at work._ Havoc, as well, was in shock. _She looks…wow…and it's a good thing she's not wearing a holster._

"Good evening, gentlemen." Riza smiled. "May I sit down? Or will I be forced to eat standing upright?" She surveyed the men who she assumed that she would be dining with. _Roy looks so handsome…No! Tonight is about everyone, not just him._

Roy coughed. "O-Of course." He pulled out the seat and scooted it in when she sat down. He coughed again. "You look…um…You look amazing." Cool it Roy! _This is Havoc's night. _

Riza glanced behind her. "Thank you. You look dashing yourself." _Dashing? That's horrible! I sound like I'm in some soap opera! _

Falman excused himself. "I need to make a phone call." He stood up and went to the area near the bathroom.

The appetizers soon arrived and the rest began to indulge. Roy did most of the talking, with Riza and Fuery occasionally chipping in and Havoc almost nothing. Riza noticed he would stare at her, and then turn away. Falman eventually returned, but had to leave. Fuery also disappeared after a while.

Riza couldn't take it anymore. "Sir—I mean Roy, why did Falman and Fuery leave?" She noticed that once again, Havoc was looking at her.

Roy coughed. "Oh look at the time. I'd better be going." He nodded at Havoc, who seem distraught without the Fuhrer, and waved goodbye to Riza.

"But Roy, the dinner has just arrived."

"I have some things to attend to. You can catch me up on the chitchat tomorrow."

"Roy…"

"Night Riza, Havoc."

Riza's suspicions rose as Roy exited. Something was not right. She knew it. Her Roy—boy, did that seem possessive—didn't say things like "chitchat", and he certainly did not care for gossip, unless it involved the women he was dating. Then again, she didn't care for gossip either. "Havoc, what's going on?"

Havoc looked surprise and answered quickly and nervously. "I-I-I have absolutely n-n-no idea what you're t-t-t-talking about!! What would give you that idea?!?! That's crazy talk!!" For once the entire night, he actually spoke 3 complete sentences and not three words.

"Havoc…" Riza stared him down. _He'll have to talk eventually. If not, I have a gun loaded and ready. _

The silence would drive a sane person mad. Havoc returned Riza's strong, torturing and steady gaze with a feeble glance. He would turn his attention from Riza, to the spoon at his side, to the dinner in the middle, then back again to Riza. "W-Well, that's a funny s-s-story."

"Just try to amuse me Havoc." Riza said, beckoning him to continue. "Go on."

"Um… I…the guys…they…we…."

"Yes?"

"They forced me to go on a blind date with you!"

Riza's eyebrows shot up. Her? On a blind date, with Havoc?!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Didn't expect that, did you?

Special thanks to:

Everyone of you who reads this, including my beta (she HAS to read it, lawl)!


	4. Sneak Peek

Sorry everyone! I know this isn't what you're expecting, but I've been experiencing a technical problem with the computer I usually type fanfics with. And if you're wondering "What computer is she using?", then I'm telling you right now that THIS IS NOT MY COMPUTER AND IT DOES NOT HAVE A PLACE TO PUT FLOPPY DISKS IN!

Yes I know, weird. But that's not the only reason. My beta, Suleana, has yet to finish newest my chapter for "The Reason I Pull the Trigger." glares at Suleana Until my next update, I will continue to poke and annoy her to complete it. Thankies!

Sneak Peek for…

The Story of My Heart

Expect:

A kidnapping

Addition of new characters

Tons of EdxWin-ness

A twist

Mockery of Envy, our little palm-tree friend. D

The Reason I Pull the Trigger

Expect:

Romance

Realization of feelings

A little drama

Roy being wrong

A LOT of arrogance


	5. The One By His Side Is

I am back! Now we're on Chapter 4. I'll try to add more humor into this, but it'll be tough considering that our shrimpy friend will be making an appearence soon and I'll have to make sure that both fanfics are on the same timeline. Anyway, as an apology gift, I finished Chapter 5 and will be sending it to Suleana soon.

Gluttony: Can I eat it now?

Me: Go right ahead Glut----

Gluttony: bites header

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Roy took in the brisk night air solemnly, as he wandered the streets. Though it was "unseemly behavior for the country's leader" as Riza called, he was trying to get his thoughts in order. What was this feeling of jealousy and anger towards Havoc that Roy currently had? Wasn't it HIM who arranged it? Wasn't it HIM who pushed Havoc into doing it? Wasn't it HIM who tricked Riza?

The last one hurt. It stung. More than a thousand bees. More than a thousand fangirls crushing your spine. _I knew I cared for her, but not this much_. He played it in his mind again. The picture of Riza. Beautiful Riza.

Roy slumped onto the bench and stared up at the twinkling stars. _She's as beautiful as one of them._ Then it hit him as someone appeared in between the two trees. He didn't think it would be appropriate for them to see the Furher drooped over a park bench. Roy abruptly stood up and hoping to preserve some dignity, disappeared behind the mass of trees.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza blinked. Her? On a blind date? With Havoc?! _Why would they set this up? I mean, I understand that Havoc's been a little lonely lately, but why me? Was I the only one they could find?_

Havoc was covering his head and underneath the tablecloth as if Riza had already pulled out her gun. "P-Please don't hurt me! I-I-I-It wasn't m-m-my idea!"

"Havoc? What are you doing?"

He opened one eye. Then he sat up perplexed. "Where's your gun?"

Riza's eyes widened and she began to laugh. When she stepped, Riza gave Havoc a weird look. "Why would I have my gun out?"

"Aren't you angry?"

"At Roy, yes. Not are you though."

They stared at each other for a few minutes. "We might as well finish this night then." Riza said, a slight blush shooting across her face.

After that, they ate in silence. When the dessert course came up, Riza had had it. She figured that she should at least strike up conversation, but her "date" beat her to the punch.

"So Riza, did you figure out that it was a blind date?"

"I'm sorry?"

"When did you figure out that it was a setup?"

Riza thought hard and reviewed what happened during the night. Falman "made a phonecall" and Fuery talked a little, both eventually leaving. "I had a feeling something was going to happen. I didn't know what, though."

"…To tell you the truth, I didn't have a clue either…. Until Fuery whispered it to me while Roy was bragging about his latest girlfriend."

"Didn't Roy get back together with the girl from the flower shop? The girl that cheated on you?"

Havoc hung his head down. "Don't remind me…." He sighed. "Oh why must all the pretty girls swoon over the Furher!!"

Riza flinched slightly before pretending to shrug it off. She picked up her glass of water and took a refreshing gulp. "He's just a ladies' man. Roy's always been like that. He's a complete pervert though."

"So how come you haven't fallen for the ladies' man?" Havoc asked as he picked at his fish.

"I don't know really. I guess I've gotten used to him."

Havoc nodded. "That's understandable."

They continued to eat in silence. By the time the blind date was over, Riza decided that she should tell Havoc the truth. Although he was a hard worker and a good friend, she didn't think it would work out and Havoc seemed as comfortable as sitting on a bed of nails.

"Havoc---"

"Riza---"

They both blinked in surprise. Riza studied the man's face carefully. He seemed fearful, as if saying the wrong thing could get him shot. Did they really fear her that much? "Go on, Havoc."

"No, no. You can start, Riza."

"Well…it has been an…unusual night, but I don't think that it's going to work between us. I'm sorry.

Havoc sighed, obviously relieved. "It wasn't just me? I thought that I was overreacted. I'm sorry if I acted so retarded."

"You did seem a _little_ uncomfortable. Care to inform me as to why?"

"I was um…I was scared that you would shoot my head off if I offended you in any way. So I kind of kept my distance and didn't really say anything." He answered nervously, but his tone changed when Riza began to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"You 'didn't really say anything'? You hardly talk during the entire date."

"So are we back to being friends?"

Riza nodded. That was the way with most men she knew. Just friends. "Friends."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Riza paced through the park without a sound. She wanted to hurry back to her home, although the chilling air was hard to stand. As she shivered, the gunwoman spotted an empty seat where she could rest for a bit. Riza clutched her arms tighter when she comfortably sat down.

_I didn't realize it was so cold. And this thin jacket isn't doing me any justice_. Her mind began to wander. _I wonder how Roy will react tomorrow when he finds out that his plot didn't work._ Riza chuckled to herself and felt her face heat up at the 'Roy' part.

She nearly jumped when a blue coat fell around her shoulders, too neatly to just have landed there. On instinct, Riza pulled out her trusty pistol and aimed it at the man's neck.

"C-Calm down Riza, it's just m-m-me." Roy stuttered and put his hands up. Oddly, he kind of suspected that that's what Riza would do.

Her eyes widen in recognition. Of course she wouldn't have expected Roy to be here. Riza set the gun back into her back. "Sir! What are you doing here?"

Roy smirked as he slid down into the place next to Riza. "I told you to call me Roy, Riza. And I'm allowed to stroll around in a city that's under my rule, aren't I?"

"Of course, si---I mean Roy. I'm sorry." Riza gripped onto Roy's jacket and began to take it off.

"It's okay, Riza. It's a little chilly tonight. You can give it back in the morning, unless that thin white jacket can keep you warm."

Riza rose. "Well, good night Roy." She smiled and turned around when Roy stopped her once more.

"Wait! I think it's starting to rain. We should wait here." Roy pointed at the gray clouds above. A drop of water fell and dampened his cheek. "See?"

Riza laughed before rejoining him back at the bench, which was under a shady tree. Roy had protected her from the rain while she ran back and his face had gotten pretty wet. "I think I have a tissue." She pulled the soft napkin and began to tap his face gently.

"Thank you."

"Not at all."

They sat in the park for a while, not knowing how long they had been there. There was some small talk here and there, but Roy didn't dare ask the question he wanted to ask. He figured tomorrow would be best, although the suspense was killing him. Riza was wondering why Roy stopped her, since it was clear that it wasn't just the rain. There was something about how he said it…maybe the way it was phrased? Or his tone? They all flew through her mind, searching for answers.

Finally, the dreary gray clouds could cry no more. They dispersed and went away to find more reasons to drip, revealing a full moon with a blanket of starts around it.

"It looks like it's over. I'll see you in the morning sir."

"Same goes for you Riza. Goodnight."

"Night."

Roy watched Riza head home. The time they spent sitting there, he wished he could have asked. While they were having some chitchat, it hit him like Ed punching him. Now Roy knew why he was so angry at Havoc for not having a girlfriend, not to mention himself for thinking of a plot. Now he knew that he loved her. The woman that was always at his side…Riza.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankies to Suleana, who finally finished the chapter.


	6. Envy and Homonculi

Chapter 5

The man ran a hand through his slick, dark hair as he stared into his room before stepping inside, shutting the door behind him. After brushing his teeth, Roy stumbled over to his bed and sat down, taking a few seconds to remove his gloves. As he slipped off the right one, Roy noticed the fine red line on the back of his hand. Although it was not that big, it held a significant memory. He smiled as the image came back to him.

'_They were just on their first assignment for the military together. Roy was still the charming and gorgeous man he was today (or so he thinks) and Riza was as beautiful and calm as ever (again, this is what he is thinking). What had started as a simple scout mission had turned into a life-or-death situation. One of the other newbies tripped the alarm on the city wall and that called the city militia in. _

"_Roy! Riza! Head back to camp!" The leader of the camp ordered through the walkie. "Don't fire unless you are threatened with guns or any dangerous weapons!"_

"_Yes sir!" The two answered at the same time and looked up at each, nodding. Although she was technically under Roy's authority, the state registered them as on the same level until Roy was promoted. And so far, that was nowhere near happening, so the two became friends under the same rank and since Riza was under Roy's jurisdiction, were always together. _

"_Alright sir," Riza scanned the horizon as she spoke to Roy. "You run ahead and I'll hold them back. _

"_I can't let the lady do that. You go back and I'll stay." Roy commanded, totally at ease. He had no doubt in his mind that anything could go wrong. If anyone got near, he would just set the ground in front of them ablaze. Simple as that…_

"_Sir---" Riza began as she looked at Roy. Although the statement was little sexist and she was more than capable of handling herself, she knew fairly well that Roy underestimated the majority of the people he met. _

"_Oh come on Riza. When have I ever been wrong?"_

_She opened her mouth again. There were so many answers to that question. Like the time when they were at the boot camp and Roy said it would be "fun" if they snuck into the dairy farm a few miles away and stole some ice cream, which was considered a delicacy back at the camp; or the time he forced her to go cow-tipping at the nearby ranch when they were 14, as sort of a "good-bye" prank before they set off to camp. Oh yes, her all-time favorite: when he got attacked by the "crazy, rabid squirrel"----that was what he called it----at the park when Roy was just "poking fun."_

_Then Riza saw something heading towards them.. "Sir----" she said quickly to Roy, who was a couple inches in front of her and was in the horizon line, where an oncoming crowd was approaching._

"_No buts. Just go ahead and run over to camp." Roy continued, not hearing the militia and obviously not seeing the shot quickly coming towards his head. He lifted up his hand, "If anyone comes near, I'll---"_

"_Look out!" Riza whipped out her gun and aimed at the bullet, pressing the trigger. The bullet cut past Roy's hand, making it bleed a little, and crashed into the bullet, both canceling out. She pushed past Roy and shot at the ground of the militia, scaring them. _

_Roy gripped his hand. "Riza, I order you to---" He didn't get a chance to finish. Someone threw a rock at Riza, who ducked, and it continued on its path, hitting Roy on the head. As he sank to the sand and passed out, Roy saw Riza turn around and call, "Roy!" _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later on that day, Roy awoke a start to see that he was no longer in the dry, thirsty desert, but in an equally hot and dusty room. He stared at the bandage on his hand, then at his subordinate. She was sitting on his left and changing the ice bag on his throbbing head. "Riza?"_

"_Oh sir, you're awake." She said, with a clear "I'm so relieved that you're okay" tone in her voice. "I'm glad to see that you're alright. After you were knocked out, the colonel and his men came in." _

_He nodded, his eyes wandering around the room until Roy saw the bandage on her hand. "Riza, what happened? As far as I'm concerned, I'm the one that was injured."_

"_This? It's nothing."_

"_I, as your commanding officer, command you to tell me."_

" _One of the Ishbalian militia men through a glass bottle at us and it shattered as I shot it, scraping my hand." Riza's vision fell to the frame of the bed. "I'm sorry, sir. I should have been more careful. If I had, maybe you wouldn't be in the infirmary. I promise you that it won't happen again."_

"_It's fine. Riza----"_

_A woman decked in white came into the doorway. Her eyes were emotionless and her face held a nonchalant expression. "Hawkeye-sama, the colonel wants to see you. He says that he has decided your punishment." She put on a smile when she was that Roy was awake. Her eyes shone brightly, which nerved Riza a little. "Mustang-sama, the colonel would like to speak with you once he is finished speaking with Hawkeye-sama." She bowed and exited as neatly as she came._

_Riza stood up. "I'll see you in the mess hall later, sir." As she began to depart, Roy stopped her._

"_Why are you in trouble? You didn't do anything; that whole incident was my fault."_

"_Before your father enlisted me as your protector, he informed me that you wished to be high up in the ranks." Riza announced suddenly, surprising the Flame Alchemist. He wasn't aware that his father had even spoken to her about that. "Any mark would be fatal to getting a promotion, so I took the wrap for it all, sir." She said nothing as she left.'_

After that, the colonel talked to Roy, saying that Riza was on clean up duty for two weeks for endangering the person she was assigned to protect. When he suggested that he assign Roy someone else, the man immediately cut him off. The colonel, although surprised, nodded and said that Roy would be good as new the next day.

For the rest of their military careers, up until now, Riza never messed up again, well, in his eyes anyway. Time and time again, when Riza would make just the smallest of mistakes, like not getting the men ready or having the office cleaned, she would always apologize. However, whenever Roy would say "It's fine," she would always bring up their "First Mission" as she called it.

"Riza, you expect too much of yourself. You can't protect me forever." Roy whispered before setting the gloves in the drawer and laying his head on his pillow. "You need to care for yourself too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Furher decided to wake up early that morning and _actually_ get to work before 7 (It's amazing, I know). He was in such a great mood that he hummed an old tune as he gelled up his hair. _Wait a second. I remember where this song came from! My folks were having a party and that's when I met Riza._ Just thinking about that moment made Roy felt the urge to hum the song even louder. _What was it called again?_

After shaving and getting into his blue suit, Roy quietly sneaked past Riza's house and made his way to the office. On his way, he usually flirted with the girls from the flower shop, hotels, bookstores, etc. He would flash a well-rehearsed smile, then maybe joke for a bit or compliment them on their hair, clothes, or however they looked that morning.

A young girl with short brown hair and maple eyes stepped out of one of the hotels. Her name was Hazel, and she was a normal on his "route." She always blushed on compliments and always gave him sweets. At first, Hazel pretended not to see him and then turned her head as he got closer. "Hello Roy," She smiled. "You're certainly early."

Roy nodded. "Yup. Just feeling a little perky this morning." He didn't notice the girl's astonishment as he continued on his way without a word.

When he left, Hazel ran back into the hotel and dialed a number at break neck speed. "Daisy? It's Hazel. Yes, Roy's on his way. I think something's wrong. He didn't say anything besides that he was feeling 'perky'." She pouted angrily into the phone at the girl.

After the hotel, you would pass a few nice shops and come upon an elegant flower shop. Just recently, they upgraded to a two story. The man counted in his head_. 5-4-3-2-1…_

"Roy!" A sugary voice shouted as a girl ran out. Her curly red locks bounced when she skipped over to his side. "How have you been?" she cooed.

"Hey Daisy. I've been feeling just peachy." Roy answered curtly as he again, waved and walked off.

Her mouth dropped. Her blood boiled and her head steamed. Roy ALWAYS talked to her. And she was positive that he would ask her out at any time. Daisy grimaced as she stomped back inside. _I bet he's out with that one girl from the new jewelry store that opened up._ There was no way he could fall for Riza. Daisy had talked to the other girl once and she was dull (wants to kill Daisy, but she's part of the story later) as can be. Absolutely no possibility….right?

_Whoever got to him first will pay._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, you're certainly… early." Riza said surprised as she stepped into the office. It shone with the warm sunlight and smelled of rich coffee. Roy was sitting at his desk staring out of the window with an occasionally sip of coffee. _Typical, although he seems different today. I wonder what's wrong._

She went over to her desk and sorted through the available writing materials, looking for a pen. The reports from the oil firm a few miles south of Lior had just come in and Riza needed to check them over before Roy looked at them.

"Sorry for leaving dinner so early last night." Roy said casually.

She smiled slyly. "It's no problem at all. Havoc and I actually had a nice talk over the lobster."

His eyebrows shot up. Roy thought for sure Riza would be furious and shoot Havoc's head off before coming after them; that and dump him. This was interesting. "Really? What was it about?"

"How you and the others planned a blind date."

The Flame Alchemist chuckled nervously. "You figured it out?"

Riza sighed and set the finally discovered pen down. "Sir, I just don't understand. Why would you set me up with Havoc? I mean, I know Havoc's been a little down, but me?"

"Actually it was more about you than Havoc."

"What?" Riza stared at him curiously. Her heart began to dance when he stared back. There was complete silence for a while. Just two lovers gazing into each other's eyes…

"Well----"

A young girl, around 19, broke through the door and shattered the silence. "Roy!!" She panted. The alchemist stopped to take a breath before talking.

Roy sighed. _Such a beautiful moment ruined. _"What is it Amy?"

"The Homunculi have returned!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I edited some things and took out the little "sneak peek" for all those people who read it. R&R!

Thanks to: Suleana


	7. What's Going On?

Hey guys! I just realized that I got Amy's age wrong, which would put everything a little out of line. She's 19, like Al, except for the fact that she doesn't look 4 years younger.

Oh, and if you readers are getting confused, I have a key for you. )

"" – that's the character talking

_Italics_ – this is the character thinking/emphasis

'_italics'_ – this is the wonderful flashback. It's _italicized_ and has 'apostrophes'

_**Bold italics**_- this is for onomatopoeia's, or sounds.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Roy stared blankly at her. Okay, Amy might be hyper and joking, and he could even dare to say spazzy at times, but the "Homunculus" subject was very serious. "What? That's crazy, Arctic. There's no possible way." He closed his eyes and spun halfway around in his chair, like a real ruler would. Roy had really got the part down.

"I'm not kidding!" Amy persisted. She was told that some strange people were attacking the East side of downtown. "Roy! Listen to me! They're attacking innocent civilians!" Her determined eyes flashed as a sudden slam filled the room. Although the girl loved to tease Roy (see The Story of My Heart chap. 5), she almost never addressed him by his first name. After all, that was disrespectful.

When the man didn't turn around, she huffed, took her palms off his shiny desk, and headed out the door, stopping at the edge. "You've known me since you were a colonel and recruited me. I've been under you all these years. Don't you think I would have lied about something then and not now?" Pausing to glare at the red chair for a second, Amy blinked and ran down the hall.

The silence hung on thin strands as no one spoke. Riza glanced at Roy, not believing that he wouldn't trust one of his long time subordinates. "Roy, I really think she was serious."

"How, Riza? How could they returned? Ed killed off all of him, didn't he?"

"Sir…."

"It's just too unbelievable. I'm not going to just rush in there without some solid evidence."

As if reading his mind (I know, it's so cliché), the telephone sprang to life. "Hello?"

"Sir, Falman speaking!"

"What is it Falman?"

"Two homonculi are attacking east downtown. Near the shopping center."

As soon he set the phone down, another call came through. Then, another. And yet again, another. Then after that, two more. All the call basically reported the same thing: that two shady characters displaying weird powers were attacking people. Finally, the phone calls ceased and the earlier awful silence was welcomed back.

"Enough proof for you, sir?"

"Let's hurry. They'll need backup."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amy whisked past the enormous mob of panicking civilians and dove into a makeshift shelter some soldiers had made. _Jeez, that run was more brutal than I thought. I need to work out more. _Looking up, she could see that all eyes were on her. Looking down, Amy saw that she was still on the floor. _Wow, this is embarrassing._ "Sorry, um, there's a big crowd outside." She mumbled as she stood up and dusted the dirt off, then saluted. Among the unfamiliar faces were Major Armstrong and his subordinates, Second Lieutenant Maria Ross and Sergeant Denny Brosh, which relieved her a bit.

Armstrong nodded and went back to addressing the troops. "Alright men! Oh, and of course, ladies. Whoever or whatever these things are, one of them seems to have retreated. That will give us an edge, which we must use wisely!" Then he placed his hand on the collar of his shirt, which gave his friends a sinking feeling. With a quick pull, his upper, masculine body was exposed. Its shine mirrored that of his pink, twinkling stars.

"Now, I encourage you with my beautiful body to go forth and battle hard!"

Twitching slightly, the girl joined the only other female in the group. "I still think that's weird." Amy stated while the sentimental alchemist was doing many poses that the solders had to endure.

"Yes, as do I." Ross answered, before looking over at Brosh, who was sneaking over. "So, have you heard anything?"

"I think that the homunculi are back. I tried to get the Fuhrer over here, but the stubborn pervert wouldn't budge." She grumbled furiously, not bothering to control her tongue.

"Was it that bad?"

"Yes."

Brosh finally maneuvered himself over to the girls and took a big, relieved breath. "Too many people. So, what are we talking about?"

"SSHH!!"

Major Armstrong interrupted all conversation, although he still didn't put his shirt back on. "Alright!" He bellowed. "Our scouts have given the all clear! I will be leading a troop east. Second Lieutenant Ross, lead your group south; Sergeant Brosh, take the west; and Major Rockbell, you have the north. We are to locate any victims of the thing/person's actions and rescue them. If you happen to find said thing/person, we have been given orders to bring this creature to prison, where they will interrogate and such. Let's move out!"

(( A/N: If you're wondering why I put this, I really really really wanted to put Armstrong (and his antics) into this chapter somehow, and ripping his shirt off in the middle of a battle didn't really seem right. So, I added this little portion. ))

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Earlier, the streets around the mall were crowded, due to the panic of the shoppers and such. In 15 minutes, that can change pretty quickly. The rising distress and alarm spread at a rapid pace and soon engulfed the entire east side of Central. The citizens were running around in chaos, confusion stamped on their foreheads. They didn't even pay attention to the bold, raven-haired man and his blonde right hand woman who was trying to make their way through.

"Make way, coming through. Move, damn it!" Roy hollered. Pushing his way through the crowd, he wondered how Amy had made it through this mess. "Riza, how are you holding up back there?"

She was weaving around the people gracefully, although he couldn't figure out how. "I'm fine, sir. How are you doing?" Looking ahead, the lieutenant could tell that they had a long trek before even nearing the current "battlefield." _We've got to calm everyone down. Their outrageous behavior is slowing us down._

"Good."

There was more silence as the two wrestled their way through the maze of children and adults. Soon, it seemed as if a wave of people had splashed down onto the two. And if that wasn't enough…

"Roy!"

"There he is, Hazel!"

"What are you doing here, good-looking?"

Blinking, he couldn't imagine how his flock of fangirls had located him so quickly. Especially in this immense of a crowd, running amuck and all; how DID they find him? Although, the Fuhrer was enjoying this sudden bathe of compliments.

"Ladies, please, no fighting. There's enough of me to go around."

Dumbfounded, the gunwoman watched as the love of her life was indulging in the obsession of these crazed girls. _This is the guy I love? Okay, maybe not necessarily this side of him._

Oh, of course, we can't forget the president of his fan club: the one and only, Daisy. Bouncing to the center of the mob, she latched herself onto Roy, at an alarming speed too. "Wow Roy, you must be working out. You feel so strong." The red head cooed, trying her best to entice him.

"Well, thanks Daisy. Now that you mention it, I have been working out just a bit."

Somehow, the fact that the girl working at the flower shop was flirting with Riza's employer struck a nerve in her body. A hidden nerve that was hidden from the rest of the world. _What is wrong with me? Girls flirt with him all the time and I have no problem with it. Why is the fact that she's practically living off his arm and making kissy faces----oh what am I thinking? Am I really…jealous? Jealous of this self-humiliating girl who's basically drooling over Roy? How is that possible?_

While the doubtful subordinate was conflicting with herself on her problem, Roy was gracing the girls with poses. That was until he saw the troubled complexion. _I wonder what's wrong…_"Excuse me, ladies, but…" After struggling for a couple minutes, the man could tell that a.) these girls were not letting go, b.) they must have been working out too, because their "claws" were literally digging into his skin, and c.) Riza was too out of it to help.

"Oh, Roy, _please_ stay. You've got to protect us, from…that thing." They chanted. "Please stay!!"

The Flame Alchemist attempted to shake them off, but that didn't work. And of course he couldn't blast them off, like Ed. What to do… "Really, I must be going. C'mon Riza…"

At the mention of her name, the woman snapped out of her trance. Mentally insulting herself, Riza began to push the large crowd away from Roy. "The Fuhrer has a mission to complete, which you are preventing the success of. Please leave."

This action only provoked them more, particularly Daisy. Her grip began to tighten. "Please stay, _please_." There was a demanding, yet slightly seductive tone in her voice. Her fingers began to dance on the Fuhrer's arm as they slowly made their way up. Leaning in slowly, her face inched their way closer to his handsome face. Then…

_**BOOM!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were shards of ice everywhere. The previous stores that housed clothes and purses were now empty shells. Debris was scattered everywhere as the two female battlers fought. One, on the side of good, was covered from head to toe in cuts, her weariness apparent from the panting. Her light colored hair stuck to her damp face, wet from sweat. The one for evil, sat proudly on top of her pet, a sleek silver creature that resembled a dragon. This one was unfazed by her numerous wounds and smirked devilishly at the person below. Even her "dragon" looked like it was smiling. There was no mask; it was obvious that this fighter had not even experienced fatigue from this battle.

"Is that you've got?" She cackled. "I thought state alchemists were supposed to be good fighters, but I suppose not."

_She's is tougher than I thought. Not the pompous airhead I thought she was…What am I going to do?_

"Major Rockbell! We should retreat!"

Amy growled at herself. The situation was bad. The girl attacking them had gotten past the defenses she had laid out and now she was winning the battle. If only she paid more attention in that Strategic Defenses 101 class…

A grimace appeared on the monstrosity's pale face. "Well, if you're not going to do anything, I guess I'll have to toy some more with you!"_ I was really enjoying that pained look on her face._ _Oh well, this is too much fun!_ Jealousy glanced down at her dragon, and then at the rubble she had created. "Bring me down there. It's time we faced one-on-one."

Obediently listening, it swooped down and landed gracefully near the ground. Hoping off, the homunculus stalked closer and closer to the drained major. As the distance between them shortened, Amy noticed that the girl was, in reality, really short, even shorter than Ed! That's when her ability to laugh easily betrayed her.

The one thing Envy and Jealousy had in common was how violent they were then enraged. That, and their love of chocolate parfait. That slight weakness was something Dante couldn't get rid of. "What? What's so funny?" She gnarred. Jealousy stomped her right foot. "Answer me!" Lifting her up by her collar, the angry girl huffed in the alchemist's face.

She just couldn't suppress it. Not this time. Just the thought of someone being shorter than Ed was too great for her. Amy tried to explain through her stifled laughs, but the message couldn't get through.

Now furious, Jealousy shook the girl's body, demanding the respect she thought was hers. As her scowl deepened, her eyes wandered over to where the soldiers were standing, confused but afraid.

' "_Jealousy, go distract them. We need time to infiltrate."_

"_What am I supposed to do?"_

"_Oh. Go attack a section of Central or something. It's not that hard to figure out. Rouse them up a little." '_

_Oh right. I need to eliminate some of them. No time for this. _"Sorry to stop the fun, but I've got some business to attend to. Maybe if you get a little better, we'll play again soon." Throwing the alchemist to the side, Jealousy advanced towards Amy's group, bullets whizzing past her. "Gin! Take care of those pesky guns, will you?"

His small, silver wings instantly sprang to life. Gin pulled backwards and released the coil of energy. In a flash, the weapons disappeared from their hands and reappeared in a pile at Jealousy's feet. She spoke in a chilling voice as she selected a small, loaded hand gun. "See you boys at the Gate." Pointing the gun at the closest officer's head, she pulled the trigger.

Amy's eyes flapped open._ I've got to transmute something! _Unfortunately, when she touched the top of her left hand, there was a sharp sting. Flinching, she removed her fingers to see a small pool of blood. _Without that circle, I can't transmute ice!_

_I am so sorry everyone! _

The bullet was a quarter way there.

_I should have listened!_

Half way…

_Please, anyone. Anything. Please…_

One more quarter.

_**Crackle!! **_

_**RUUUUUUUMBLE!!!!**_

Then, nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there ya have it. Once more, I am terribly sorry for the lateness of this one, but, I have good reason! I was brainstuck for the longest time, and when I finally finished, I was stuck on a title.

Now that we've gotten that out of the way, I hope you enjoyed this one. I so far, think that this one is my best chapter yet. I got some inspiration from the author of "Red Rag to Bull", mq56! Her story, which is a BrickxBlossom one, really got me thinking on twists in the story, so expect plenty for the upcoming updates!

Before I go to thanks, I just wanted to say that I was truly amazed by how many people reviewed for the last two chapters. Please keep in mind that this is mentioning everyone who reviewed from April to now!

Thanks to:

Suleana

Sasharu

Azilie

sheetah

winglessfairy25

rizahawkeye28

RainShadowAlchemist

neopyrocitrine

**blknblupanther1**

**OTP**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, one last thing! On the wise advice of Suleana, I've decided to do a little bio for all the madeups, so you readers don't get confused, just in case I use nicknames or anything.

Here's my first victim:

Name-Amy

Age-19

Alchemy-Water, and novice to intermediate level ice

State Alchemist Name- Arctic Alchemist

Bio-Her father deserted her mother and aunt when she was just a baby. Her mother then went into a withdrawal-like state, leaving Amy to amuse herself while her independent aunt worked. Her father was a cousin of Winry's mother. Her aunt, with no experience in childcare, would "ship" Amy to the Rockbells' house. Later, when 12, her mother commited suicide.

At age 17, she was recruited by Riza. As of now, Amy is searching for her father.

Personality-She is naive and childlike, but occassionally uses this as a guise to hide her feelings, which she feels are a burden, especially in troubled times. Amy is bubbly and joyful, often pointing out things at random times. She laughs a lot and jokes, which is sometimes to her disadvantage.

Why she's here-Well, I was going to add a little AlxOC in here, but then decided against it. Now Arctic's here to keep the story moving along, to fill in in case any of the mains are not present (see earlier part in chapter) and to keep our little Eddy (Ed) miserable. .

---If you'd like to see anything else involving Amy (because she will have a smaller role in the story after this), please tell me. If you're fine and basically hate that I even put her in there, well, um...you don't really have to tell me. Thanks!---


	8. Goodbye

I am sorry to say that I will no longer be updating this fan fiction. It is far too time-consuming, finals are coming up, and my beta is too busy to well…beta. Plus, I don't seem to have many interested viewers and I'm not very pleased with my work. I will continue to write, and I assure you I will do FMA works, but probably not a full-scale fan fiction for a while.

I would like to express my gratitude to all those who did read _The Reason Why I Pull the Trigger_ and _The Story of My Heart_. Thank you so much for spending your time reading it, and I thank you for all the reviews that you did give me. Please look for my other fanfics in the future, and I hope you like them as well.

-Amy


End file.
